powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie
Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie is a feature-length movie set in the Power Rangers universe. It served as a bridge between the television series Power Rangers: Zeo and Power Rangers: Turbo. The Story A sinister alien pirate named Divatox hatched a plan to release her fiancee Maligore from the island Muranthias on Earth. To get to the island, she needed to kidnap a wizard named Lerigot from the planet Liaria, and use his magical key. Luckily for Lerigot, he evaded capture and fled to Earth, where he sought protection from the Power Rangers. The Rangers were practicing for a martial arts tournament. Rocky made a wrong move and ended up throwing out his back. While visiting him at the hospital, a young friend of the Rangers named Justin discovered the Rangers' identity. Zordon summoned the Rangers to protect Lerigot. Armed with Power Boxes, Tommy and Kat rescued Lerigot from the African wilderness, but they ended up losing him to Divatox later on. Divatox took the wizard to Muranthias along with other captives - Bulk and Skull, Jason, Kimberly, and Lerigot's wife and child. Before taking off after Divatox, the Rangers were given new powers by Zordon and Alpha 5, which made them Turbo Rangers. They were joined by Justin, who took Rocky's place as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The Rangers sailed on a ship to Muranthias, where they faced the Putra Pods. Divatox arrived on the island along with her crew - Elgar, Rygog, and an army of Piranhatrons - and sacrificed Jason and Kimberly to Maligore's fire. The Rangers reached the temple to find their friends turned evil by Maligore's flames. The team battled Jason, Kimberly, and the rest of Divatox's forces as Maligore arose from the fiery pit. Lerigot restored Jason and Kimberly, and the Rangers fought Maligore with their Power Weapons. The Rangers fled, and Maligore grew into a giant. The Rangers called on their Turbo Zords and formed the Turbo Megazord, with which they destroyed Maligore. The Rangers saved the day just in time to win the martial arts competition, as an infuriated Divatox swore vengeance on the heroes. Notes * Unlike the first movie, this movie takes place within the continuity of the television series. The first episode of Power Rangers: Turbo takes place after the movie. * Additionally, unlike the first movie, the appearance was closer to the television show. The Ranger suits were spandex rather than the armor-like suits of the first movie, and the zords were also costumes rather than computer-generated animation. * Certain sets and costumes from the movie, such as the Power Chamber set and the Alpha costume, were also used in the television show. No explanation was made in the movie or the television show for the significant changes to the sets or costumes. * The film was poorly received and is most likely the reason that the Power Rangers have not made a theatrical appearance since. The film is also largely responsible for the downfall of Power Rangers as a major television franchise, although Power Rangers is slowly recovering over the years to its former glory. *Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were originally planned to be the main villains with Divatox later returning to join them. *Steve Cardenas was injured while performing a stunt towards the end of Power Rangers Zeo and as a result had to leave the show. *The plasma tubes in the of the Power Chamber back are now the rangers colors instead of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers suits and weapons. *The season finale features the destruction and final appearance of the Power Chamber and the original Command Center exterior the base of the Power Rangers since the show began. *This is the first season to feature cars as Zords that the Rangers can also drive on the road as well. Category: Turbo